Something New
by thejobester
Summary: What would happened if Gwen had gone off with Lancelot? What if a girl from the 21st century gets transported to Camelot and takes Gwen's place as Morgana's maid. Meet Kate, a girl who has no idea why she came to Camelot, who finds love and friendship in so many unexpected ways.
1. something new

**_This story is set right after Lancelot leaves Camelot as Gwen realized she loved Lancelot and they ran off together into the sunset. Morgana does not have a maid during "A Remedy to Cure All Ills", and Kate comes in during this time. Romance will come in during later chapters. First few chapters may be a bit slow just to get things situated._**

"Just my luck" I muttered to myself.

I stepped out into the bright sun, squinting around me as I tried to carry all of my wet laundry to the makeshift clothesline. The dryer had broken two weeks ago and I have been holding off on doing my laundry out of pure laziness, but I had no clean clothes left so I finally decided to get my procrastinating self to get the job done.

I honestly felt like I was in little house on the prairie or something. Seriously, this was something you only saw in old western movies, yet here I am in 2013, hanging shirts, jeans, and embarrassingly yet, my _underwear_ onto a piece of string. Awesome…

The only reason I was in this whole mess was because I had been house sitting for an elderly woman who was on an extended visit somewhere in Europe. I needed some extra cash before I went on to my freshmen year in sophomore year of college, but now I was reconsidering my choice. The old lady had sounded nice on the phone, but the first step I took into the door of her house, I knew she must have been senile.

First off, practically everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. I had to spend three hours just trying to clear that up. Secondly, not a single thing seemed to work. The dryer liked to have spaz attacks, all of the chairs must have had atleast one leg missing, and the only way I could cook my food was by using an old gas stove that would may or may not light up.

The one good thing about this whole ordeal was that the house was set on a huge piece of property that had about a hundred acres on it. The fields were beautiful and littered with colorful wildflowers and grass that swayed with the breeze, not a single person in sight.

I sighed, breathing in the fresh air as I hung up the last few articles of clothing. This was actually the first time in my life I have ever lived alone. The peace and quiet was not what I was used to. I was accustomed to bustling dorm buildings, the honks of car horns and blasting music drifting towards my window from one of the many frat houses. My roommate was usually at those crazy parties, often coming home hammered in the early hours of the morning slurring unintelligible things.

A glint in the distance caught my eye. It almost seemed just a trick of the light, but as I examined further, it was definitely too large.

I set down a particularly embarrassing pair of superman underwear back into the basket and headed towards the strange _thing._ My steps were reproachful as I came closer. It seemed to be some giant blob of multicolored light floating in mid air.

"What the heck?" I questioned myself. I reached out my hand, trying to feel it to get some sense of what it was, when all of the sudden I felt myself getting sucked towards it, feeling as if my world was getting folded and unfolded and mixed around all at once.


	2. of old guys and british accents

I woke up on what seemed to be a compact dirt floor. Confused out of my mind.

"The hell is going on?" I mumbled, not yet gaining my full ability to speak.

"Young lady, may I ask you what you are doing in my house?"

I looked up to see the face of an old man staring at me. He has almost shoulder length straight grey hair and was wearing some sort of robe. I started to panic, at the sight of the complete stranger, a million questions running through my mind. The man must have realized I was troubled greatly because he quickly started to comfort me.

"Now now, be still. I will help you with whatever you need, please just tell me so I can understand."

"Umm… Where am I?" I decided upon asking. It seemed like a legit question. Probably more important than my other question of why his clothes looked like he was from medieval times or why he was british.

"Why, you are in Camelot my dear girl!" he looked at my completely baffled expression and continued on "Do you seriously not know where you are or how you got here? You must remember something!"

"All I remembered was seeing some sort of rainbow thingy and reaching out to touch it, then waking up here." I said as I shakily tried to get up. This only resulted in me toppling over just as a young man walked through the door. He jumped out to catch me before I could hit the nearby table and knock myself out.

Honestly, if that happened, I wouldn't be surprised. At all.

Anyway, I thanked my mini hero and turned to look at him. He seemed to be about my age with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes.

"Oh hello" he said in a British accent just as the old man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kate" I replied, still very overwhelmed by the whole situation.

Old guy (the name I had decided to give him for now) intervened and explained to the boy how he had literally just found me here and I have no idea why I'm here or who anyone was. They both stared down at me, as if they couldn't decide what to do with me.

I wouldn't know what to do with me either.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing such strange clothes?" the boy asked.

Looking down at my clothes, I frowned. All I was wearing was some medium wash jeans and a white t-shirt. My shoes had a little bit of mud on them from trekking around on the dirt roads, but in no way was I wearing anything crazy.

_It's nice to meet you too._

"Look dude, you're the one dressed up for like Halloween or something"

"What is Halloween?" the boy asked, honestly perplexed by my behavior.

"That is no matter! We need to get you sorted out, seeing as how we cannot leave you stranded with no help. I am Gaius, and this is Merlin." Old guy exclaimed.

Now is the part where I was hopelessly having a mental battle with myself. So many questions of why I was here and why their names were so weird were piling onto my consciousness. It felt like my brain was about to explode. I guess this was the part where I fainted.


	3. horrible names and knock outs

After I woke up from my embarrassing …episode, Gaius and Merlin had decided that I could stay with them until I could sort myself out, the only conditions being that I help out with cleaning and try to find a job. The only problem being that I had no idea what jobs were acceptable for women these days, or what places would accept me.

The men were both always staring at me and whispering among themselves as if they didn't know if they could trust me. But there was something about their nervous glances that made me believe I may be in danger if anyone found out about how I got here.

Gaius was quick to tell me that I must never tell people I was from another world, for anything that could have to do with magic is illegal, and if you are caught using such, the crime is punishable by death.

I had my doubts about the magic part, but I definitely did not want to endanger myself, or the kind men who had housed me even though it was very risky.

Two days after I woke up, Merlin came in with a childish and silly grin on his face.

"Kate, I have found the perfect job for you! I talked to Arthur, everything is set up and you can start tomorrow!" he exclaimed, obviously very proud of himself.

"Woah hold up. Who's Arthur? And what am I going to be doing tomorrow? Please don't tell me I have to hang up laundry!" I said, seriously scared that I was going to have to do something insanely difficult.

"No. This is a very good job to have. Arthur is the prince of Camelot, he is the son of King Uther Pendragon. I am his man servant. They are both currently housing Lady Morgana, who is a permanent guest of theirs who has just lost her own maid." Merlin explained. At the mention of the lost maid, a shadow fell over his face and I wondered if he had been good friends or even more with the girl.

"Well what will I have to do for her?" I asked, not really sure if this was a good idea, especially since I would be in the royal house of the one guy who could end my life in a second if he found out who I really was.

"Well for Arthur, I usually just clean up after him, accompany him everywhere, and pretend to listen to him complain." He stated with a smile "Though I guess with Lady Morgana, you would have to do more, erm… girly things."

I considered it in my head and decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea. As long as I had a good back up story of why I was staying with Merlin and Gaius, I bet I could pull it off.

The next day, Merlin escorted me to the castle to present me to King Uther, who would decide if I was 'worthy' enough to serve his lady. I kind of guessed he was going to be like an over protective father, and I was so right.

"What brought you to our healer's home, may I ask Lady Kate?" the king questioned me with his piercing eyes. I could tell he was a bit suspicious. I guess I couldn't blame him. According to Merlin, he had almost gotten killed by some weird scar faced sorcerer who wanted revenge for his long lost uncle. Or something like that…

Anyway, I had answered all of Uther's prying questions. (Who names their kid Uther? That's horrible. Its like naming your daughter Bertha or something.) Which I tried to answer as vaguely as possible, stating that I was from a very far away place, and that I had been sent by my mother for a better life. I then told him that I was staying with Gaius because I was his part time housekeeper, and that he was also training me to heal. I told the king this because I really did want to learn the common medicines here, seeing as how I was a medical student back when I wasn't being sucked into magical kingdoms, and it would make sense because Gaius was the healer here.

In the end, the king said that he would introduce me to Lady Morgana, and it would be her decision if I got the job or not.

Lady Morgana walked into the room and I dropped my jaw. This girl was hot. I mean, I like guys, but dang, my brown hair and brown eyes felt super plain next to this knock out. She had long black wavy hair that reached her butt, and big blue eyes rimmed with dark lashes. Not to mention, she had a perfect hourglass figure. I was speechless for a moment until she started to talk.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. As you heard, my last maid has left, so this is all very sudden. I would love for you to accompany me for a week so I can see how we get along, if that is all right." She said, her voice kind, even though it sounded a little tired.

"So like, a trial run?" I asked, making sure I got this right, not wanting it to be too good to be true.

She smiled a bit. "Yes, you could say that."

I nodded. So it was decided. I had to prove I could be a good servant or whatever. This should be easy. I'm a pretty hardcore bed maker/hair braider. I bet I could do this. Too bad I didn't know I would be getting into so much more that just following around the Lady.


	4. of Mean Girls and fancy sticks

**Yay! Long chapter! This is the final chapter before Kate and Arthur finally meet! I had caffeine while writing this, so there is probably a lot of movie references. Thats my thing :)**

No one told me this, but Lady Morgana liked to have nightmares.

Actually, I am pretty sure she didn't like them, but she had them a lot, like, _all the time. _I found myself having to comfort her and remind her where she was numerous times. I felt bad for her. She kept going to Gaius for help, but there was nothing he could do.

Last night was particularly bad. Morgana woke up, panicked, repeating Arthur's name. She said he was in some type of danger.

_I have a really bad feeling about this…_

Though I still haven't met Arthur, I knew that Morgana cared for him deeply, and she feared greatly for him. Usually, with girls as pretty as her, I would think she was doing it for attention, but she was genuinely concerned.

As Morgana and I were heading down the stairs for a little stroll, we ran into Merlin and some random girl. Morgana got this terrified look in his eyes, like she'd seen this girl before. She asked Merlin what she was doing here, and he just said they rescued her when himself and Arthur went on a hunting trip. Morgana quickly said she couldn't stay here, but then seemed to change her mind and quickly walked away with me following, but not before I stuck my tongue out at Merlin and gave him a wink and a wave.

As for the way the Lady reacted, I guess her and that girl had gotten into some chick fight about dresses or something and she was going to object, but then she decided to keep her mouth shut.

You see, us girls like to fight silently, striking when you least expect it.

Are you sure that's like, her? I asked

"I could never forget that face." Morgana answered solemnly.

"Well, you should maybe tell the king you don't trust her. Tell him she gave you the stink eye or flicked you off or something."

"And tell him what? That I can see the future?" She turned towards me.

"If you think princy boy's life is in danger…" I began.

"You know how he'd react."

"He wouldn't hurt you, I mean, he might like ground you or something, but aren't you like his ward?"

_Or was it warb? Maybe forb? I bet its dorb. Yea, that's it._

"He hates magic more than he cares for me."

"That's not true." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Would you care to put it to the test?" she quipped back.

"Do you have any other options?" I said, equally quipping back.

_That's right. I just used quip twice._

"I'm going to have to try and stop him myself." Morgana finally answered, turning back towards the window.

After talking to Morgana, I decided I'd cheer her up by going to the market and getting her some chocolate or something. If they even have chocolate in this time period. If they don't, I think I might cry for both of us, because chocolate is the secret ingredient to every girls happiness whilst dealing with tough situations. Especially any situations having to deal with boys.

As I was wandering around getting hopelessly lost trying to find me some munchies for me and my home girl, I came upon probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen

Merlin getting tomatoes thrown at him. What was the word again? Frogged?

_Not even close…_

Being the good trusty sidekick I was, I didn't pitch in my fair share of tomato throwing, no matter how bad I wanted to, instead, I walked him home afterwards helping him get cleaned up, Merlin shrugging off Gaius concerned questions when we walked into the room.

Sophia was the name of the plump-lipped pretty girl who arrived at Camelot. Gaius seemed confused on how Arthur could like her so quickly. I wasn't really that concerned. She looked like a floozy. She probably just wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and he was a goner.

I wondered if it would have worked if I tried to do that to a boy I liked?

I went back to the castle to give Morgana some weird pastry I found that looked like it would taste ratchet, but was actually pretty good, but not before I noticed the giant burn mark that now occupied the bench.

Apparently, princy boy and juicy lips went on a ride in the forest. Alone.

I wonder what they are doing?

_Wink wink._

So guess what I just found out.

Morgana and Sophia (Juicy Lips) had a little show down in the hallway.

_Sounded intense._

_Definitely in need of chocolate._

_Maybe some T Swizzle._

_Might even need to go a bit old school and get some Celine Dion Titanic in this place._

She talked to Arthur and he just thinks she's jealous. I still haven't even met him yet and I want to slap him. Seriously! Who does he think he is! Morgana is just trying to help him from getting freaking killed! He sounds like an insufferable, annoying, spoiled little turd if you ask me.

_If only I knew…_

Had to help clean Merlin off with tomatoes again.

Still just as funny as the first time.

I feel like our bonding time mostly consists of red fruits being pelted.

_Don't know how I feel about that_.

Anyway, as we walked in to clean him up, Gaius told us about his suspicions while I nibbled on a piece of dried meat. It was all something about how some magic tribe thingy is supposed to want to kill people and their eyes change color with some talk about spells. I think they were wanting to go back to some country that started with an A.

_Like Avalalanche or Almay._

_Maybe i'ts Maybelline._

_Sorry I get off track sometimes... focus girl!_

I started to think maybe Juicy Lips just was like a Regina George of Camelot. She manipulated the people around her cause she was hot and her dad was rich.

_Juicy lips is flawless._

_She has two ruby necklaces, and a silver bracelet._

_I heard her hair is ensured for 10,000 goats._

_I heard she does chariot commercials. In Greensleeves._

_Her favorite movie is Quest for Camelot._

_One time she met Arthur Pendragon on a horse. And he told her she was pretty._

_One day, I bet Morgana will punch her in the face… I bet it will be awesome._

Coming back from my Mean Girls flashback, I realized this was probably actually really bad.

_Bad-ass MC, like Kevin Gnapoor. (The G is silent)_

Since Merlin and Myself are two little rascals, we followed juicy lips' dad out to the lake to see what's up. I tried to squeeze in a few barrel rolls and ninja kicks, but Merlin got annoyed and told me to be quiet. Plus, I hit a tree or two with my awesome cat reflexes.

_Cause they are just too legit for this mythical world. Duh._

I couldn't believe my eyes. A buttload of fairies started to fly out of nowhere and skim the water while the dude with his little stick pleaded for immortal life.

_I bet he wants too be sparkly like Edward too._

Juicy lips stick waving dad was now cackling like crazy after pledging to a fairy thing that he would sacrifice Arthur. Then, he turned around and almost spotted Merlin and me, but Merlin pushed me rather rudely onto the ground and hid behind a tree. Oh well, it worked I guess, cause stick dude didn't come looking for us.

Juicy lips, I mean Regina, ahem… I mean Sophia's plan seemed to be working. Morgana told me that Arthur had requested an audience with a king to marry her.

My first thought was great, they are going all Romeo and Juliet on us. I really wanted to turn to her and scream: "I know how this ends! I KNOW HOW THIS ENDSSSS!' But I decided that would be a little inappropriate, especially on how Morgana's dreams always seemed to come true.

The next few hours went by so fast I couldn't even remember anything but bits and pieces. Flying colors swirling around my mind along with sheer panic.

Morgana ran to Gaius and told him Arthur had run off with the girl, so Gaius went to go get Merlin.

Merlin looked a little hung over, but after a shaky start, he ran off to go help his future king.

Me being really stupid sometimes, I followed him, even though Gaius was yelling at me that it was too dangerous. I didn't care. Merlin needed a wingman, and I knew I had to be by his side no matter what.

I ran by Merlin's side, thanking God every minute that I had decided to run cross country in high school.

All I remembered was that there was a lot of tripping involved on both our parts.

We seemed to arrive just in time for some serious chanting.

The enemies were blown up by fancy stick.

Camelot was safe.

_For now anyway…_

__**Cliff hanger kind of sort of! Kate will hopefully talk to Arthur next chapter. I hope you liked my Mean Girls and Twilight references. Also you might be confused about the burn mark on the bench thing, it was in the part of the episode when Morgana ran in and was like "Your bench is on fire!" to Gaius.**


End file.
